bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kendulun-The-Kihoryu
Correction of a misunderstanding The mix-up blog post may not be accurate. Think of it this way, @kendulun-the-kihoryu: Bub, Bob, Peb, and Pab are the originals. Let's call these the classic characters. The characters from Bubble Symphony (the children of the original quartet) will be called the modern characters. Modern Kululun and Modern Cororon are supposed to be the children of Classic Bub, Classic Bob, Classic Peb, and Classic Pab. Same goes for Modern Bub and Modern Bob. But Modern Kululun and Modern Cororon are not supposed to be the girlfriends of Classic Bub and Classic Bob. It looks like your blog post (Kululun, Cororon, Peb, and Pab Mix Up) says that Classic Bub is Modern Bub, Classic Bob is Modern Bob, Classic Peb is Modern Kululun, and Classic Pab is Modern Cororon. From at 17:09, May 19, 2017 (UTC) wow its been nearly 2 years, it's about time i replied to this, huh. I'll admit, i was on board with what you were saying, but you basically ended up mixing my words up near the end, there... i said absolutely nothing about the concept of "Modern" or "Classic" versions of the characters, that's on your head. I'm under the impression that you thought i was talking about both the Classic and Symphony lineup as the same characters - which i didn't insinuate at all, because i explicitly said they're all seperate characters, two different generations - obviously with the Symphony group being the offspring of the Classic group. I know i wrote it a few years ago, but i'm fairly sure i mentioned that I said everyone is different, if you were to look past Taito's inconsistancies with the BB family tree. So, I ask you, who's really misunderstanding things here? Because, I'm pretty sure it isn't me, friend. sorry if i've come across as standoff-ish at all, i forgot this even got posted and i just wanted to clear things up. it kinda gets on my nerves when people mix my words up tbqh. -_-; and, to be completely honest, i wrote that as an admittedly petty way to get back at someone who kept trying to prove me wrong, aha Kendulun-The-Kihoryu (talk) 21:48, December 18, 2018 (UTC) I haven't been following this wiki for long but from what I've read. Kendulun makes a good point, but anon was only trying to rmphasise what was said. Personally I see what both sides are trying to say, even if she sounds like a bit of a dick in her response. (No offence. But you DID sound agrrssive, just being honest.) The way I see it, if whoever keeps getting rid of this post doesn't like what she has to say, then at least say it to her rathet than hide it? Its a discussion after all, its meant for multiple people's involvement. It's meant to be seen and speculated with others' opinions on the matter. Personally, I'd say, keep it up and open for discussion rather than hide it. Is there a way @Bubblerevolution can disable that other anon from deleting it all the time? 14:36, August 14, 2019 (UTC) uhhh yeah i'll agree i sounded like a dick, though that was kinda rude, ngl. but then again, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones & all that. but still, thanks for sticking up for the post, and i wholeheartedly agree. posts like this are meant to be discussed, and it one person doesn't like it, then what's the point of even having a discussion if they don't want anybody else to see what i said? it's an open conversation, and i would actually love it if people got involved so we could talk about this stuff. because Bubble Bobble is very rarely discussed in general, it would be cool if we had more things to talk about with the series rather than keep eveything under wraps because someone doesn't like another person on the wiki. i honestly don't see the point of them joining a debate and deleting it after a response has been posted. btw anon, that's a pretty good idea, too. user:BubbleRevolution, please could we stop the other anon from deleting this post? they're being needlessly petty over it. more people should get involved with this as a friendly discussion rather than hostility, that's why i'm so adamant to keep it up. : I'll look into it and see if I can semi-protect the page or something. BubbleRevolution (talk) 19:44, August 14, 2019 (UTC) thanks a lot, i really appreciate this! Kendulun-The-Kihoryu (talk) 20:17, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :No problem, I've set it so anonymous users can't edit it for 6 months, if it happens again after that, I can set it indefinitely or something. BubbleRevolution (talk) 21:53, August 14, 2019 (UTC)